Ayuda: Contrólame
by Aailsa Teiff
Summary: La desconfianza de los Cullen respecto a la sed de Jasper es bastante. ¿Qué pasaría si a Jasper le ayuda una vampiresa verdaderamente hermosa? ¿Será capaz de resistirse a la sed de sangre humana y a los encantos de aquella hermosa mujer?
1. Capitulo 1: Visitas y más visitas

_**Ayuda: Controlame**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Su****mari: La desconfíanza de los Cullen respecto a la sed de Jasper es bastante. ¿Qué pasaría si a Jasper le ayuda una vampiresa verdaderamente hermosa? ¿Será capaz de resistirse a la sed de sangre humana y a los encantos de aquella hermosa mujer?**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**_Capitulo 1: Visitas y mas visitas_**

La vida de los Cullen, es demasiado tranquila. Conviven con los humanos tranquilamente, nunca les ha gustado pensar en ellos como su cena, quizá con una excepción, Jasper, pero sabía controlarse. En la mansión de aquel clan de vampiros todo se encontraba bien, Rosalie y Emmett salieron de casería, Carlisle se encontraba salvando vidas en el hospital, Esme pasaba por la casa buscando algo para arreglar aunque ya todo estaba perfecto y Alice y Jasper se encontraban acostados cómodamente en el sofá mientras leían, por alguna razón Alice no se separaba del movil que tenia a su lado, fue entonces cuando lo tomó...

-1,2,3-dijo y entonces el celular comenzó a sonar, no se hizo esperar y contestó alegremente- Hola Edward ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en avisar que vendrías? ¿A que hora llegas?

-Vaya, no me sorprende que lo ayas podido ver, quería que fuera una sorpresa, aunque de lo otro creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

-Claro, te esperamos- Alice se puse de pie rápidamente- Esme!-gritó de manera musical y la aludida apareció en la sala- Edward llegará en unos minutos.

-Oh! me alegro tanto- contestó rápidamente después de saber que su hijo vendría después de tanto tiempo.

Edward era el soltero de todos en el clan Cullen, una de las tantas razones por las que había decidido hacer una vida alejado de ellos aunque los visitaba en ocasiones, muy pocas ocasiones. Nadie sabía exactamente por qué a pesar de ser tan atractivo aún no tenia una compañera, habían bastantes vampiresas tras él, como el caso de Tanya que pertenecía al clan de Denali y a pesar de que podría ser la pareja correcta para él, él no la veía mas que como una amiga.

Jasper se alegró bastante ya que estaría en compañía de su hermano, además de que al menos por un par de días su compañera no iría de compras y así no tendría que acompañarla, a él simplemente se le hacía fastidioso.

Alice se había encargado de difundir inmediatamente la noticia de que su hermano llegaría a visitarlos, Rosalie y Emmett que regresaron lo mas pronto a casa y Carlisle llegaría en un par de horas.

-3,2,1-contó Alice y fue en entonces cuando se escucho el ruido de un auto adentrarse al bosque- ya esta aquí-dijo con mucha emoción, a pesar de que todos pudieron escucharlo

Minutos después Edward, acababa de entrar en la sala, cuando sin dudarlo Alice se abalanzó sobre él.

-Oh! Edward, que gusto verte de nuevo- dijo en tono musical.

-Alice...-suspiró Edward mientras la abrazaba- no seas exagerada, no ha pasado mucho.

-Claro que sí Edward, acaso no ves que es bastante tiempo- recriminó.

-Vamos Alice, tenemos toda la eternidad- dijo sonriente sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Ella tiene razón- dijo dulcemente Esme- ha pasado tanto.

-Alice ya deja de abrazarlo no ves que nosotros también queremos saludar- dijo Emmett

Ante esto, Edward dejo de abrazarla y ella miró a Emmett haciendo una mueca bastante infantil, ante lo que todos rieron. El cobrizo se dirigió rápidamente con su mamá y la saludo.

-Esme ¿Como han estado?- dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Bien Edward gracias, te hemos extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ustedes. ¿Y Carlisle?

-Ya sabes, trabajando. Pero ven acá hermano-dijo Emmet y le dio un amistoso golpe en el brazo para después abrazarlo- ¿A caso no ves que te hemos esperado por tanto tiempo?

-Gracias- río musicalmente- pero creo que es una exageración.

-Edward- dijo Rosalie tranquilamente que aún se encontraba sentada- sabes que aunque tengamos la eternidad por delante, no implica que no te extrañemos

Todos se extrañaron ante el comentario poco usual de Rosalie, ya que no solía pensar en alguna persona mas que en ella. Jasper pudo sentir la extrañeza de todos los presentes y solo atinó a decir.

-Ella tiene razón, todos te extrañamos- y le dirigió una sonrisa a su recién llegado hermano.

Después de un rato llegó Carlisle, todo el ambiente estaba cargado de felicidad. No habían visto a Edward por casi tres años y a pesar de que apenas hace dos años se habían mudado a aquella mansión, Edward sabía perfectamente en donde quedaba aquel lugar, ya que en otra época toda la familia Cullen vivió ahí.

La siguiente semana fue muy divertida, Edward contó lo que le sucedió en los años en que vivió en Inglaterra, era un gran doctor; logró mantener un enorme control sobre su sed, por lo que además de su padre pudo trabajar con personas sin temor a hacerles daño, no por nada tenia dos licenciaturas en medicina. Posteriormente los demás Cullen narraron lo que habían hecho, ellos llevaban una vida normal, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper pasaban como estudiantes de preparatoria, mientras que Esme y Carlisle como sus padres adoptivos nada extraordinario pero les era para matar el tiempo. Jugaron, se divirtieron, los chicos faltaron a la escuela, es mas, toda la familia había ido de compras a Port Angeles, cosa que verdaderamente le encanto a Alice y que a Edward le había causado gran felicidad por ella, acción que naturalmente, Jasper notó.

**Jasper POV**

Era fin de semana y considerando que sería un día fantásticamente lluvioso, consideramos la idea de ir a jugar béisbol, como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos. Nos divertimos demasiado, había pasado mas de una semana que no iba de cacería, sin embargo, no me preocupaba el hecho de querer matar a algún humano, ya que no había visto a alguno en un par de días. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando Alice tuvo una visión, se quedó quieta por un instante y poco después susurró:

-Vampiro- rápidamente hechó a correr a casa y todos la seguimos, al acercarnos a la residencia comprendimos la palabra de Alice. Teníamos visitas, un vampiro estaba cerca de la casa, quizá solo para curiosear, pero quizá no era algo bueno.

Mientras nos íbamos acercando pude visualizar a una chica bastante atractiva y con un olor que me golpeó, sangre humana, seguramente hace unas hora se había alimentado, el olor hizo que me estremeciera, pero seguí con la misma actitud indiferente, la chica llegó cuando estábamos afuera de la casa esperándola y dijo tímidamente:

-Hola.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos, cualquiera que la hubiese visto no habría pensado que se trataba de una vampiresa nómada, lo único que la delataba era su piel marmórea, la belleza de una diosa y aquellos ojos inyectados en sangre, su aspecto se parecía al de una chica que hace poco se encontraba en un baile de primavera, su vestido corto color sangre, una lindo abrigo color negro -cosa que no necesitaba- y unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido que llevaba en la mano. El color del vestido y el olor que emanaba me hizo verla con profundo deseo, por un momento creí que era un bocadillo, sin no fuese por que no era humana y por que mi mente fue mas fuerte... deje de pensar en aquello.

-Hola- dijo Carlisle amistosamente, mientras todos permanecíamos tras él, Rosalie, Alice y Edward se mostraban tensos, mientras que Esme, Emmett, Carlisle y Yo permanecíamos en un estado normal,- Ellos son mis familia: Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, Jasper y yo soy Carlisle-nos presentó y nos iba señalando cada que pronunciaba nuestro nombre, quizá fue impresión mía, pero juraría que se sintió nerviosa cuándo Carlisle me nombró.

-Yo soy Bella- contestó tímidamente, ella en verdad le hacia honor a su nombre.

-¿Como nos encontraste?- inquirió rápidamente Edward, al parecer algo había leído en su mente que no le había agradado, aunque me sorprendió el hecho de que preguntara ya que si sabía leer la mente era imposible que no se hubiese contestado por sí mismo, la frustración que se sentía ponía el ambiente muy pesado, por lo que tranquilicé a todos, o al menos a casi todos.

Edward seguía frustrado, la timidez de Bella fue cambiada por un enorme sentimiento de superioridad, Edward se frustro cada vez mas y Bella parecía estar contenta, todo paso en un par de segundos, lo suficiente como para que solo yo lo notara, mas bien, lo sintiera. Todo se interrumpió hasta que aquella vampiresa respondió con timidez.

-Toda la carretera y el bosque, tiene impregnado su aroma, así es que no me fue difícil. Yo solo pasaba por aquí- agachó la mirada y dijo-lo siento no quería incomodarlos.

-No nos incomodas-respondió enseguida Esme para remediar la grosería de mi hermano- Solo que no tenemos visitas a menudo.

-Gracias- levantó la mirada, ya tranquila y dijo mientras nos dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa- De todos modos me voy.

-Esperó que tus actividades de caza no nos ocasionen problemas-dijo Edward desconfiando de ella.

-Descuiden no los ocasionaré. Adiós- dijo dedicándonos una sonrisa y salio disparada. Segundos después Edward le dijo a Alice.

-Mira en su futuro, dime que hará.

Alice obedeció la orden y de repente su mirada estaba perdida.

-¿Qué ocurre Edward? ¿Por qué actúas así con ella?- preguntó Carlisle

-No puedo saber que piensa-dijo casi histérico, de nuevo tranquilicé a todos.

-Vamos hermanito, y porque no sabes que piensa se supone que es mala?, acaso no viste su cara de ángel?-dijo Emmet en tono divertido, pero Rosalie le soltó un codazo al escuchar el último comentario.

-Es que no es eso, ella me puede bloquear su mente. Al ver que intentaba saber cuales eran sus intenciones era como chocar con un escudo y después la escuche decir "_Hola. Mejor olvídalo, no podrás_".Seguí intentando, pero ella consiguió bloquear todas sus voces y después las volví a escuchar. ¿Por qué haría eso si no es para ocultar algo?

Entonces eso era lo causante de aquellas emociones. Bella provocó la frustración de Edward al dejarlo prácticamente ciego. Alice salio de su trance y dijo.

-La veo hospedarse en un hotel de Port Angeles.

Todos nos sorprendimos ¿Que nómada se hospedaba en un hotel habiendo tantas personas?, no lo haría a menos que tu viera que alimentarse... Se pusieron alerta, les mandé una onda de paz para que se tranquilizaran. A mí no me preocupó supuse que debía tener suficiente control, para hacer tal acción.

-Tenemos que ir por ella antes de que nos ocasione problemas- dijo Alice ante lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

-No creo que sea mala-dije en defensa de aquella hermosa vampiresa- Quizá lo que hace es por que tiene un don como nosotros. Y si va al hotel es porque debe tener suficiente control- quizá debí haber omitido lo del control, ya que de ahí se desencadeno todo.

-Claro, el experto en controlarse está hablando- Edward lo dijo con notorio sarcasmo. Eso fue un golpe bajo, el no tenia idea de lo que sentía al estar cerca de los humanos después del tipo de vida que había llevado hasta conocer a Alice y a los Cullen. Mi molestia fue notoria, pero no quería discutir así que me limite a decir.

-De acuerdo entonces vayamos tras ella, busquémosla en todos los hoteles de Port Angeles y traigámosla- Eso tampoco debí haberlo dicho o al menos no debí haberme incluido al plan.

-Hijo, no creo esto conveniente, hace mas de una semana que no cazas- dijo Carlisle con un tono afectivo.

-Puedo controlarme- ¿Acaso no confiaban en mi?

-Jazz-, Carlisle tiene razón deberías haber casado ayer y las cosas podrían salirse de control…-Francamente no esperaba algo así de Alice,

-¿Pueden confiar en mi?- pregunté molesto

-Jazz...- Eso lo tome como un no. Después de todo lo que habíamos vivido Alice no confiaba en mi capacidad para estar con los humanos sin dañarlos, en mí... Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me sentí herido, toda mi "familia" parecía desconfiar, como si fuese a llegar a Port Angeles a cenarme a todas las personas que estuvieran a mi alrededor. Alice se debió haber dado cuenta de lo que me sucedía y se acerco con intención de tomarme la mano.

-No Alice. Olvídenlo deben irse- mi tono era molesto, podía sentir la culpabilidad de ellos, la tristeza de Alice. Antes de que alguien dijera algo me eché a correr sin rumbo, solo para escapar de todo.

**Bella POV**

Fue bastante divertido encontrarme con un clan tan grande. Me dio curiosidad al sentir su olor por donde pasaba y decidí ir al lugar en donde se concentraba todo el aroma. Una lujosa casa, era obvio que esos vampiros no se alimentaban con humanos. Que horror. Pero mi sorpresa aumentó cuando ví a los hombres de aquel clan, todos eran bastante atractivos, sin embargo solo uno llamó mi atención.

Jasper, al menos así fue como me lo presentaron. Era bastante apuesto, supongo que si hubiese sido humana me hubiese sonrojado, ya que cuando mencionaron su nombre me puse nerviosa. Había algo en él que lo hacía muy interesante, me hubiese encantado conocerlo.

Lo divertido comenzó cuando el cobrizo intentó hacer algo mentalmente, no se que era pero lo que haya sido no funcionó y estuve a punto de burlarme al ver su mirada de frustración cuando puse el escudo en su familia. Me hubiese gustado divertirme un poco más, pero vine de vacaciones y no planeaba arruinarlas por jugar con alguien, aunque me hubiese encantado estar con Jasper. Me fui corriendo de aquel lugar a pasar una buenas vacaciones, si todo salía bien podía regresar a Forks y quedarme allí por un buen rato, sería interesante. Ya iba a llegar a Port Angeles, cuando cambié repentinamente mi decisión y regresé a Forks a pasear por ahí , recorrer el lugar, con la esperanza de encontrarme a alguien y así fue solo que no de la manera en que lo hubiese imaginado.

Jasper se encontraba asechando a unas chicas a las que se les había descompuesto su auto en plena carretera. Dudo mucho que el clan al que había visto hace un rato se dedicara a hacer esto, el color de sus ojos mostraba que no bebían sangre humana, y si él lo estaba haciendo era por algo mas que sed, ya que podía ver lo dolido que estaba. Jasper no me escuchó, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en sus aproximas victimas, se acerco al auto de las chicas y ofreció su ayuda, antes de que las humanas voltearan me acerque a él y tome su mano. Jasper se quedó sorprendido y yo le dediqué una sonrisa, para después morderme el labio.

¿Por qué lo hice?... Es una buena pregunta.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**N/A:** Hola, este es mi primer fic de Jasper y Bella.

Quizá la última parte no quedó muy clara, pero eso sera para el próximo capitulo. Si tienen algún comentario, duda, reclamo o lo que ustedes gusten pueden dejarlo por un Review, todo es bien recibido.

Gracias por leer y saludos.

† † †Aailsa† † †


	2. Capitulo 2: Sorpresas

_**Ayuda: Controlame**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Su****mari: La desconfíanza de los Cullen respecto a la sed de Jasper es bastante. ¿Qué pasaría si a Jasper le ayuda una vampiresa verdaderamente hermosa? ¿Será capaz de resistirse a la sed de sangre humana y a los encantos de aquella hermosa mujer?**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

_**Capitulo 2: Sorpresas**_

**Bella POV**

Me quede quieta unos segundos, él no hablaba y supongo que si fuese humana estaría al borde de un infarto. Me daba miedo alzar la vista, quizá me encontraría con un Jasper furioso que no le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos, mis nervios aumentaron ante tal pensamiento. Estaba apunto de soltar su mano irme cuando él la apretó delicadamente y con la otra levantó mi barbilla. Me quedé quieta como una estatua, su tacto era increíble y no pude evitar estremecerme. Las palabras serian incapaces de describir como me sentí cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Negros, mostraba la sed que tenía, pero ya no se veían dolidos, me miraban con gratitud. Curvé mis labios en una tímida sonrisa.

- Si, claro- contestó una de las chicas ante la ayuda que había ofrecido Jasper, interrumpiendo la escena.

Jasper me soltó, aunque yo no quería hacerlo, pero no quedaba otra opción Le dirigió una sonrisa bastante seductora a las humanas, ante lo que ellas rieron como bobas. Si se hubiese tratado de otro vampiro, habría creído que la seducción era parte de un juego para hacer especial su cena, pero estaba plenamente segura que para él no serían un par de bocadillos.

¿Entonces, por qué lo hacía? ¿ Acaso creía que podía tener a todas a sus píes? Mi propio pensamiento me hizo enojar, deje de mirar lo que él hacía, para dirigir mi vista hacia el bosque para en cualquier momento echar a correr y olvidarme de Jasper que podía ser igual de engreído que el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, me llegaron unas olas de paz completamente ajenas a mi sistema, se sentían tan bien que me dejé llevar por la tranquilidad, me senté en el pasto para seguirlo observando. Parecía un Dios, Perfecto.

Las humanas seguían deslumbradas ante la belleza de Jasper, quien en algunas ocasiones volteaba a verme de manera… la manera en que me mira es única, misteriosa… seductora. Cuando él me miraba, las habladurías de las chicas no se hacían esperar; escuchar frases como: "Ella es muy poco para él" o "Que rara ¿Quien lleva sus zapatillas en la mano?", entre otras hacían que yo solo agachara la mirada o riera por lo bajo.

No tardó mucho en acabar su trabajo, al parecer solo era una pequeña falla en el motor. Después de que las humanas coquetearan con él, para después mirarme con desdén, subieron a su auto y partieron. Cuando el vehiculo desapareció de nuestra vista, Jasper tomó de nuevo mi mano, haciendo que saliéramos disparados al bosque.

Me sorprendí, pero no hice nada mas que dejarme llevar por el ambiente tranquilo y, por que no, hasta seductor. Él no podía ser malo ni mucho menos peligroso; no intentaba hacerme daño, lo sabía, por alguna razón confiaba en Jasper.

Me guió con tanta facilidad que deje de ver el camino para observar su rostro, no se por cuanto tiempo fue, pero solo pude reaccionar cuando Jasper nos detuvo en seco, me sonrió al ver lo que yo estaba haciendo, me avergoncé, agaché la mirada y me mordí el labio inferior. Cuando alcé la vista me percaté de que se encontraba concentrado, agudicé el oído y escuché a un grupo de alces. Vaya, iba a cazar. De nuevo me miró, alzó mi mano y deposito un suave beso en ella para después soltarme y echar a correr a donde se encontraban los animales; lo seguí y un kilómetro mas adelante lo encontré asechando a su presa.

Trepé uno de los árboles y me senté en una rama para observar el espectáculo:

Al principio Jasper se encontraba en las sombras, poco se fue acercando a los animales que aún no se percataban del peligro que corrían, cuando por fin decidió acercarse un pequeño alce se fue entré los árboles y él sin pensarlo se alimento. Unos minutos después llegó a uno de los alces mas grandes, pasó su boca por el cuello del animal, casi como una caricia, y enterró sus afilados dientes en la yugular.

Usualmente hubiese creído que beber sangre de animales era asqueroso- razón por la que, usualmente, no la incluía en mi dieta- pero en Jasper se veía sencillamente exquisito.

Bajé del árbol al percatarme de que Jasper hubo acabado, él se acercó a mí y sonrío, antes de que pudiera formular palabra alguna, alcé una de mis manos y pasé uno de mis dedos por su mandíbula recorriendo el amino que anteriormente había recorrido una gota de sangre, después de que mi dedo estuviera cubierto por una delgada capa de color carmín, acaricie los labios de Jasper con este quien cerro los ojos ante el contacto, cuando me miró de nuevo acerque mi dedo a mi boca y lo lamí quitando la fina capa de sangre que aún quedaba. Él lamió sus labios para después sonreírme de manara seductora, penetrándome con la mirada mas sexi que nunca había visto.

Duramos unos segundos sin decir nada, rompí el contacto visual cuando, a lo lejos, pude escuchar los corazones de dos felino, al parecer unos pumas. Le dediqué una mirada de complicidad eche a correr a donde se encontraban nuestras próximas victimas, competiría contra Jasper, esperando que el mejor se quedara con los bocadillos.

Me siguió y cuando estuvimos próximos a nuestras presas, me regresó la mirada, al parecer entendiendo y aceptando el reto. Me quite el fastidioso abrigo y lo deje en el suelo junto con las zapatillas que aún llevaba en manos. Me agazapé para, enseguida, abalanzarme sobre mi presa y cuando casi la tenia Jasper se abalanzó sobre mí.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Planeaba atacarme?

* * *

El clima se había vuelto frío, los relámpagos que daban aviso a que una tormenta se aproximaba, esta vez la hacían presente. Solo se podía oler el delicioso aroma de la tierra mojada y el de la verdosa vegetación.

Después de que Jasper se fuera y de un intento fallido por encontrar a la vampiresa de cabellos achocolatados, el ambiente era tenso en casa de los Cullen. Toda, o casi toda, la familia se encontraba reunida en la sala.

Alice se encontraba con la mirada perdida, hacia varias horas que no sabía algo de Jasper, no podía ver nada en su futuro mas que simples destellos en sus visiones.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Edward exasperado

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?- preguntó Emmett

-Necesitamos encontrarla

-¿No crees que estas exagerando, Ed? Pobre chica, ya debe estar lejos de aquí, déjala

-Es un peligro

-Si es un peligro y hace algo estúpido se encargaran de ella los Vulturi. Aunque… ¿No será que estas interesado en ella de otra forma?- preguntó con malicia Emmett

Edward sopesó la idea. Había algo en aquella vampiresa que se le hacia un misterio, no poder entrar en su mente lo frustraba… pero la belleza que Bella poseía lo ¿atraía?

-No veo nada-dijo Alice tristemente, sacando a Edward de sus pensamientos

-Tranquila Alice, Jasper esta bien- dijo Carlisle en tono relajado.

-Debí haber ido tras él- se reprochó Alice

-No es momento para recriminarnos Alice- dijo Rosalie en tono un tanto molesto- Todos tuvimos la culpa, no debimos haber desconfiado de Jasper. Si él necesita estar solo démosle su tiempo y su espacio. Con su permiso, nosotros volvemos después- dijo tomando a su esposo de la mano, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-¿A dónde van?- inquirió Esme

-Vamos de casería, volveremos en un par de días- contestó Emmett, para después salir.

El ambiente se tensó más. Después de las frías, pero, verdaderas palabras de la rubia- que, demostró, pensaba en alguien mas que en ella- se dieron cuenta de que tenía rezón. Habían desconfiado de su hermano y él tenía derecho de actuar de esa manera.

**Jasper POV**

No se que me ocurrió, pero decidí llevarla conmigo a cazar.

Goat Rocks era uno de los mejores lugares para poder alimentarse, hasta quedar prácticamente satisfecho. En el camino no dijimos palabra alguna. Bella solo me observaba, esperé que sintiera miedo, pero fue todo lo contrario, en el ambiente reinaba la paz y la confianza provenientes de ella. Me hizo sentir bien, nadie confiaba en mi de ese modo, ni siquiera la propia Alice.

Bella solo agacho la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior completamente avergonzada cuando nos detuvimos y la pillé mirándome. En verdad era muy tímida.

Escuché un par de alces cerca y decidí ir por ellos. Antes de soltar su mano deposité un calido beso sobre estay fui tras m presa. Después de alimentarme, me acerqué a Bella que bajaba de un árbol, al parecer había estado observando.

Pude sentir su excitación, escondida bajo una expresión normal; no sabía que le agradaba ver como otros vampiros se alimentaban. El sentimiento aumento cuando limpio con uno de sus dedos el hilillo de sangre que recorría mi mandíbula- vaya, que descuidado-, para después acariciar mis labios con este. Cerré los ojos ante el contacto, lo que aumento aún mas la excitación de ella y mi deseo. Cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver como lamía la ligera capa de sangre con su dedo antes lo que yo reaccione de la misma manera saboreando mis labios que habían sido tocados por ella. Al notar su expresión de suficiencia solo pude sonreír y fijar mi vista en aquellos ojos de color carmín.

Bella, sin darse cuenta, había hecho una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Después de todo la pequeña y tímida Bella, resultó ser tímidamente seductora.

Me sonrío con complicidad cuando pude escuchar los corazones de un par de felinos, la seguí cuando hecho a correr. No creí que tu viese inclinación hacia ese tipo de dieta, pero de ella ya nada me podía sorprender, lo que lo hacia mas emocionante. Al encontrar a nuestras próximas victimas la miré demostrando que entendí su reto: el mejor se queda con la sangre de los pumas.

Observe lo sexi que se veía cuando se agazapó, alzando un poco el, ya de por si, corto vestido, dejando ver más de aquel perfecto cuerpo. Cuando se abalanzó sobre su presa, no lo pude evitar.

Ella se había convertido en _mi presa y yo en el peligroso cazador._

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**N/A**

Gracias a todas la persona que se toman la molestia de leer. Y disculpen la horrible tardanza.

Gracias a: **Arabella-Ninfa, Natuchi23, mayce cullen, Hitomi, paoo, makita, Ailei-chan, Diannita Cullen, gorettitenerife**, por los lindos comentarios.

Gracias a: **Natuchi23, mayce cullen ,LizzieCullen17 , , darky1995, Ari Malfoy Cullen, Ailei-chan**, por agragar el fic a sus favoritos.

Gracias a: **LizzieCullen17 , , ****ALnewmoon, Ailei-chan**. Por sus alertas.

Gracias a las personitas que me han incluido en alertas de autor y autor favorito.

Por último, y no menos importante: **Gracias a TODOS** lo que leen aunque no dejen review.

En verdad, no tienen idea de lo felíz que me hacen. **Gracias por su apoyo **y sin más por el momento los/las dejo.

† † †Aailsa† † †


	3. Capitulo 3: Detrás

_**Ayuda: Controlame**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Su****mari: La desconfíanza de los Cullen respecto a la sed de Jasper es bastante. ¿Qué pasaría si a Jasper le ayuda una vampiresa verdaderamente hermosa? ¿Será capaz de resistirse a la sed de sangre humana y a los encantos de aquella hermosa mujer?**

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

_**Capitulo III: Detrás**_

**Jasper POV**

Me abalancé sobre ella ante lo que creyó que la estaba atacando y por unos instantes forcejeo conmigo. En toda mi existencia el miedo nunca me había parecido tan excitante como en ese momento. Para entonces ya me encontraba encima de ella, coloqué sus manos por encima de su cabeza espolsándolas con una de las mías. El miedo desapareció dando paso a un notable ambiente de excitación por parte de los dos, Bella sonrió con malicia yo respondí ante tal gesto acercando mi cara a la suya, en donde la punta de su nariz rozaba la mía mientras mis ojos seguían clavados en esos ojos carmín sencillamente encantadores.

Entonces, reaccioné. Si bien era bastante tentador tenerla cerca, también estaba conciente de que no debían ser así las cosas. A pesar de todo yo tenía un compromiso, estaba casado, tenía una familia que confiaba… por Dios! ¿A quién engañaba? Mi familia desconfiaba de mí, en aquel clan yo era el eslabón más débil del cual no confiaba ni su propia esposa. ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿A Alice? Creo que las cosas entre nosotros no podían empeorar más de lo que lo habían hecho. Coloqué mi cara en el hueco del cuello de Bella para despejar un poco mi mente y encontrar una apropiada solución, entonces inhalé y con ello su aroma, llevándose toda mi cordura al mismo infierno.

* * *

El pretexto para salir de aquel lugar había sido bueno, después de todo era cierto que necesitaban cazar, sin embargo eso podría esperar.

-Estúpida lluvia- dijo una rubia al darse cuenta de lo empapada que estaba.

-Tranquila Bebé- le respondió el hombre castaño que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué me tranquilice? ¿A caso no ves que no hay tiempo? Debemos encontrar a Jasper.

- Tú misma lo dijiste debemos darle tiempo

-Si bueno… yo creo que necesitamos encontrarlo. No quiero perder a mi hermano.

Rosalie podía ser ante todos una chica superficial, no pensando en otra cosa mas que en sí misma; pero la verdad es que no era así, al menos no al grado que todos se imaginaban y los únicos que sabían eso eran dos personas: El moreno que ahora se situaba a lado de ella y su querido hermano Jasper.

Era cierto que no compartían el mismo lazo sanguíneo, pero el cariño que le había aprendido a tener al rubio era inmenso. Jasper era el único aparte de Emmet con quien podía hablar plenamente, era el único de sus hermanos que le inspiraba la confianza suficiente para contarle todos sus problemas y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que las cosas no pintaban bien para Jasper. A él siempre se le trataba como al más débil, cuando en realidad nunca se le había dado la oportunidad de demostrar que no lo era; y bueno, ahora que Edward estaba en casa la situación había tomado un color más oscuro. Edward, el hijo preferido de Carlisle y Esme, el excelente vampiro que había redimido sus culpas convirtiéndose en un exitoso medico, todo un ejemplo a seguir ya que su control hacia la sangre humana era perfecto, todo una admiración para Alice. Sí, eso era lo que no ayudaba en mucho a Jasper, la confianza era para Edward y para él nada, ni siquiera un poco de admiración por parte de su esposa. Y eso Rosalie lo sabía perfectamente, ahora que su otro hermano había llegado Jasper se había sentido tan mal como casi siempre que Edward estaba ahí, y no es que el rubio no lo quisiera, claro que lo quería-después de todo era su hermano-, pero al parecer el del problema era el cobrizo que por alguna extraña razón sentía cierta aversión hacia el mas "Débil" de todos y que cada que podía se lo demostraba de alguna manera.

Y ahora con todo esto, sabía que Jasper no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones y le daba miedo que de repente decidiera dejar todo y comenzar de nuevo en algún otro lugar en donde pudiera disfrutar su vida si que le restregaran todo el tiempo que el "mejor" era otro y no él. Sabía que no era ningún cobarde y que tal vez no se iría, pero él siempre había estado cada que ella lo necesitaba y ahora no pensaba darle la espalda, cuando sabía que la condición de su hermano no era la mejor.

-Debemos seguir- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Pero la lluvia es demasiado fuerte…

-¿Acaso temes resfriarte?- interrumpió la rubia dedicándole a su compañero una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica.

-Claro que no, solo que se nos dificultará un poco rastrearlo el olor ha desaparecido con la lluvia.

-Si bueno, él también necesitaba cazar y dudó mucho que este cerca.

-Creo tener una idea de adonde pudo ir.

-¿Entonces que esperamos?- Y una sonrisa iluminó el hermoso rostro de Rosalie

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y salieron corriendo a un lugar que por su fauna era uno de los favoritos de Jasper. La rubia pidió encarecidamente que estuviese ahí y que estuviese bien.

**Bella POV**

No aguante más y aprovechando que las Jasper había aflojado el agarre de mis manos, me levanté con un movimiento rápido dejándolo desconcertado ante mi actitud. Pero bueno, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, sé que yo había contribuido a ello, pero cuando Jasper se hundió en sus pensamientos y un gesto de confusión se reflejó en su hermoso rostro supe que no era el momento.

Sacudí mi vestido con delicados movimientos y camine un par de metros , Jasper seguía en el piso con cara de aturdimiento entonces le dediqué una sonrisa tierna-dejando a lado la coquetería- y le pregunté:

-¿No vienes?

Me miró un tanto sorprendido, después sonrio. Se levantó con un sexi movimiento-como todo en él- y rápidamente te colocó a mi lado.

-¿A dónde vamos?-inquirió

-Sígueme

Me tomó de la mano y sonrió. Caminamos a velocidad humana, pues el lugar al que nos dirigíamos no se encontraba lejos. Pronto llegamos a un hermoso lago, ya había caído la noche, por lo que la luna se reflejaba en el. Me senté en una de las orillas y flexioné las rodillas para después abrazarlas. Jasper hizo lo mismo. Nos quedamos así por un par de minutos hasta que rompí el silencio diciendo pero sin voltear la vista del lago.

-¿Cómo es ella?- una parte de mi me había dicho que no era lo correcto, que no debí de haber dicho eso, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él me miró con miedo, culpa y… preocupación. Entonces se había contestado la pregunta que muy dentro de mi, esperaba la respuesta fuera negativa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Hola personas lindas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic.**

**Bien, antes que nada una disculpa infinita por no haber podido actualizarles antes, en verdad cuanto lo siento; pero bueno no estaba en condiciones de escribir algo decente y entre escuela y problemas personales no pude hacerlo antes. Pero bueno aquí otro capitulo, sé que este fue corto, pero no se preocupen que dentro de poco actualizaré, eh regresado! ^^,además tengan por hecho que acabaré la historia n.n**

**Y ahora lo agradecimientos:**

**Gracias a:darky1995, Dollin pop, Cullen-21-gladys, Dahe-Li ,Natuchi23,Clari.A,Hitomi,mayce cullen, Paoo, Arabella-Ninfa, Karla, Shadow, conejoazul, Florencia, PAO,Paola, eva uchiha, Crystal Butterfly 92, scorpiona, scorpiona (es el mismo nombre, pero no se si la misma persona n.n).**

**Gracias a: Las lindas personas que han puesto la historia en alerta, las alertas de autor y como favoritos. **

**Gracias a: Todos lo que lean aunque no dejen review**

**En verdad no tienen idea de la felicidad y de las ganas de escribir que me dan cuando leo sus reviews y cuando ponen la historia en alerta o alerta de autor, cuando me agregan asus favoritos... en verdad son fantasticas chicas!**

**Les deseo unas felices fiestas y que se diviertan mucho!**

**Sean infinitamente felices y nos leemos pronto.**

**† † †Aailsa† † †**


	4. Capitulo 4:¿Cómo es ella?

_**Ayuda: Controlame**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Su****mari: La desconfíanza de los Cullen respecto a la sed de Jasper es bastante. ¿Qué pasaría si a Jasper le ayuda una vampiresa verdaderamente hermosa? ¿Será capaz de resistirse a la sed de sangre humana y a los encantos de aquella hermosa mujer?**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**_Capitulo IV: ¿Cómo es ella?_**

**Jasper POV**

_¿Cómo es ella? _

Esa estúpida pregunta no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, pude sentir la desilusión de ella apenas la voltee a ver y a pesar de que ella sonreía de una manera bastante calida, no pude dejar de sentirme miserable. Bella sabía que había otra, pero ¿Cómo demonios lo supo? No sé, pero me invadió un terrible miedo de perderla.

-Yo… es que… yo…

No pude articular palabra al no saber que decirle, no podía decir "Lo siento, pero estoy casado ¿Podrías disculparme?" No. No era correcto, en primer lugar por que aquellas no eran las palabras correctas y en segundo… por que no me arrepentía, y creo que eso era lo peor.

No me arrepentía de haberla seducido, ni de haber dejado que ella hiciera lo propio conmigo. Todo lo contrario, me gustaba; pero más que gustarme aquel juego de seducción, me encantaba que .ella estuviese a mi lado, me gustaba sentir la confianza que irradiaba hacia mi, así como sentir la admiración que sentía cuando apenas me movía. Y honestamente no sabía por qué me pasaba eso con ella, a quien había conocido apenas hace un par de horas, pero de la cual parecía que la conocía de toda la vida.

-¿Y Bien?- volvió a preguntar manteniendo su sonrisa- ¿Cómo se llama?

Solté un suspiro de resignación, no quedaba de otra, tenía que hablar, aunque de algo estaba seguro no perdería a Bella.

* * *

Miraba a través de la ventana, ya estaba oscuro, la lluvia ya se había detenido y Jasper aún no volvía.

Pero ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Había actuado de la manera menos conveniente, de la manera en que sabía no debía de actuar si no quería perderlo, pero no, no lo hizo y ahora sufriría las consecuencias

Ya habían pasado varias hora, el tiempo se le había acabado, de eso estaba segura, ni si quiera podía mirar al futuro de su compañero por temor a encontrar algo que sabía no le gustaría. Pero no importaba, ella era Alice Cullen, y no por el hecho de haber visto lo que se avecinaba se daría por vencida. Ella estaba completamente segura de que Jasper era el amor de su existencia y el hecho de que se presentara esa tal "Bella" no significaba nada, no perdería al vampiro que le había robado todos sus sentidos desde antes de que lo conociera por un capricho del destino; además, ella tenía una enorme ventaja: podía ver el futuro y con ello estaría un paso delante de la que sería su mayor rival en lo que le restaba de la eternidad.

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Alice- en el momento en que Jasper dijo ese nombre se me vino a la mente la imagen de una de las chicas de aquel clan, aquella chica con aspecto de fideo, de un pequeño duende.

Honestamente, no creí que fuera ella. La pequeña chica de cabello oscuro parecía tener una relación con aquel tipo engreído que respondía al nombre de Edward. Pero al parecer no era así, Jasper me acababa de confirmar que había alguien ocupando su corazón -si es que lo vampiros teníamos- y que ese alguien era Alice Cullen.

La mirada de Jasper se posaba en el horizonte, cuando dijo su nombre ni si siquiera me había volteado a ver. Fue un poco confuso lo que sentí en ese instante, tenía miedo de saber que ya tenía una compañera ¿Por qué? Honestamente no lo sé. Creo que sería una plena tontería decir que me había enamorado y sería verdaderamente estúpido que por algo como ello arruinara las vacaciones que tenía pensado pasar. Intenté hablar, pero sentí mi garganta seca, la aclaré como lo hacía cuando era humana y por fin hablé:

-¿Y qué haces en tus tiempos libres, Jasper?

El aludido volteó a verme con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, yo sólo correspondí con una sonrisa

Una pregunta cómo: ¿Y Cómo es ella? No es cómoda para dos personas que habían estado coqueteando, como nosotros. Las razones, supongo, son claras: Él como el caballero y hombre casado que es, no debería faltar al respeto que le tiene a su "Esposa"; yo como la dama que se "supone" que soy, no debería seducir al primer hombre que encuentre atractivo. En conclusión, los dos actuamos mal, además sólo nos dejamos guiar por una mera atracción, no pasó a mayores y creo que podemos comenzar a tratarnos como amigos.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- nosotros, llevamos una vida normal…

Jasper comenzó a relatarme el modo de vida que llevaban, como lo había sospechado en su clan eran "Vegetarianos" no bebían sangre humana; socializaban con humanos y cualquier vampiro que los viera les fascinaría el sorprendente modo de vida que llevaban, quizá otros se sintieran avergonzados por lo extraños que eran, y otros tantos se sentirían amenazados…

Así seguimos hablando por un par de horas más, el modo en que vivían era verdaderamente extraño y a la vez se me hacía algo excitante, algo como alguna vez lo soñé, pero que me dí cuenta no era posible. Cuando el silencio se hizo presente, a pesar de que sé que él quería escuchar algo de mí, me levanté y el hizo lo propio.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte-dije.

-¿Te vas?

-Claro, debo seguir y tú tienes que regresar a casa.

-Pero…

Sé que intentaba replicar, él no quería volver con ellos. Lo tomé de la mano y la apreté con cariño.

-Tranquilo, debes hacerlo, sé que puedes- por instinto lo abracé, le acaricié la mejilla y después deposité un beso ella para irme no sin antes decirle:

-Vamos, confió en ti.

Y me alejé corriendo, estoy segura de que si fuera humana, unas lagrimas habrían corrido por mi mejilla….

* * *

-¿E Isabella?

-Creo que lo sabes…

El recién llegado soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Y Cuando regresa?

-Eso también lo sabes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N/A Hola personas lindas que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia. Y de nuevo perdón por la tardanza, creo que esta vez actualizaré cada semana o cada quince días. **

**Gracias a todas las personitas que me ofrecieron ayuda, en verdad no saben cuanto lo valoro; pero creo que ahora estoy mejor n.n**

**Gracias, también, a todas las personitas que me dejan reviews, a los que ponen la historia en alerta o como favoritos y a los que me ponen alerta de autor y también como favoritos; o sí y no puedo olvidar a los que leen este fic aunque no dejen review.**

**Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones o quejas, no duden en hacermelo saber en verdad sus comentarios son una gran motivación.**

**Diviertanse mucho, sean infinitamente felices, disfruten la vida. No solo existan...vivan.**

**Un placer leerlos y nos leemos pronto.**

**† † †Aailsa† † †**


End file.
